Raider Conflict
INTRODUCTION Raider Conflict , otherwise known as Conflict and RC, was a game created by RapterGRR and RoBloxBossk, the two founders of the Raider Dawn insurrectionist group on the Roblox platform. RC3.2 is the 3rd official release of the Raider Conflict series, a series of games set around the engagements between the insurrectionist Raider Dawn and the UNSC on the ground, the skies and space in and around outer colony planets such as those of the colony in the Theta Eridani star system. The RD, having taken up arms have since fought for the liberation of the innocents of worlds such as the Theta Eridani colony and colonial settlements found on Polaris IV. ORIGINS Back in 2012, there was a game entitled Space Flags which is unknown to those who do not look around, nowadays the game is known as 'the original Raider Conflict' and RC1. The game featured a large grey and red ship known as the Intrepid, or the RDS Intrepid, a large retrofitted civilian vessel originally designed to ferry cargo and supplies, presumably to outer colonies on the fringe of Human space. Opposing the Intrepid was a lone orbital station, even in 2019, the circumstances in which the RDS Intrepid found itself in a hard dock with a UNSC station is unknown, though most likely it was just a huge lack of story, considering things. The fighting would take place on the Intrepid itself, with the UNSC making their way through a docking tube into the starboard side of the Intrepid's second deck, allowing the boarders access to the Cargo Hold below and the Main Deck located above. Members of the Raider Dawn would spawn in the ship's bridge on the Main Deck, allowing them quick access to a small firing range, brig and shuttle-bay large enough to accommodate a single Ferry Shuttle RAC. The Intrepid's design included a unique system of vents that players could use to make their way to other parts of the ship in less of a guns blazing approach, though hostile encounters in the vents would always be close quarters resulting in death and significant loss of a player's HP if they do survive an encounter in the narrow spaces. LOSE SOME, EARN SOME With the launch of Raider Conflict II in 2013, players would see the removal of the RDS Intrepid, being replaced with an asteroid-based space station more fitting to the likes of an insurgent force in the Halo universe. This station would become the origins and inspiration to what would spread to other aspects of the Raider Dawn and its fighting force, having the facilities to accommodate Pelicans, Ferry RACs, the famous fan-favourite Liberation-class Destroyer "RDS Liberator" and other assault craft that unfortunately, little remember, one of which would later lead to the development of the Orbital Striker variant of the ITAAC Shuttle introduced in RC3. The UNSC also saw an expansion to their once meagre Pelican, to an additional pair of Hearse-class Corvettes, the predecessor to the modern day Hearse-class Transport variant and Hermes-class Transport, a Paris-class Heavy Frigate and the OP as hell Halcyon-class Light Cruiser, unique for it's on-board spawn location and size, this warship became the bane of many RD members, as it was commonly used to trap Raider Dawn airspace, something that many veterans of the group still suffer the effects of PTSD from, may they finally find peace from those terrors. Additionally, RC2 saw the introduction of Theta Eridani (in an RD owned game anyway wink-wink), which the Raider Dawn were tasked with protecting against even the most vicious of UNSC planetary and orbital assaults, which often included weapon bombardment, missile strikes and the deployment of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers; who apparently never finished basic training? The battlefield saw a change of scenery, no more was the soulless corridors of a ship or station the focus of fighting one's enemy, but the streets of an urban settlement to the hills and cliffs beyond the city gates. Raider Conflict II was not only a new take of the Raider Dawn's main game, but also the setting of a standard, which has since then, continued into the present a fact backed up with it being the first RD game to incorporate the Land/Air/Space map design done right that has made the series unique in the Halo genre of the Roblox platform. RC2 would also see the introduction of the M90A, initially classified as an 'Assault Rifle' due to it's 40-shell capacity drum magazine, this weapon soon became a staple to the fighters of the Raider Dawn, especially in the versions prior to the removal of the beloved Intrepid, alas the M90/Automatic would later be re-designated as the M90A ASG, classified as a Support Weapon. A PARODY OF SORTS Raider Conflict III; also known now as RC3.1, having been set on the outer colony world of Polaris IV, featured primarily farmland, hills, cliffs on the surface with clear skies and the open vacuum of space through the layers of atmosphere above. Raider Conflict 3.1 was heavily favoured due to the large variety of updates subjected to the game, featuring new weapons, vehicles and ships which would be highly favoured by players, such as the Predator-class Corvette for the Raider Dawn, based upon the previous 'Boxship' or 'Frigate' featured in the previous entry of the series of games, the Mantis exo-skeleton/armoured fighting vehicle, alternately referred to as the 'Walker', was the vehicle of the same name first introduced in Halo 4 back during 2012 and the MA5K, also referred to as the MA5, Carbine and Assault Carbine, a Carbine variant of the MA5 series of Assault Rifles, an example being the MA5B previously introduced in Raider Conflict. Additionally, RC3.1 saw the complete overhaul of the weapons systems utilised by ground vehicles and warships, replacing click-to-fire explosive round gatling guns with newly introduced mouse-oriented miniguns for ground vehicles, and large WASD-based aim and fire cannons for the Scorpion MBT and warships, which required users to aim and fire in the hopes of hitting their target. These cannons would arc towards the surface, being another aspect of consideration for a Coilgun or cannon operator. FILTERING ENABLED Following the game breaking scare of FE, Raider Conflict III would see itself quickly shut down, due to the extensive problem of most assets utilised for Conflict being incompatible with the new Filtering Enabled standards. SANDS OF REMNANT Remnant was a spin-off of the Raider Conflict series, set in a small war-torn industrial wasteland located in an unnamed desert region, with a ground-based warship docking arm and a small urban area littered with the wreck of prior engagements, started as an attempt to get a working raid game up and running correctly. Remnant re-used assets such as props and weapon models from Raider Conflict III, though everything else observed at the short term game seemed to have never been utilised in the RD games of the past. Remnant was disliked by many, due to the map design being unintentionally unfair and unfriendly to players, in addition to it being centred mostly on either close quarters, multi-level combat and long range engagements, the map became the bane of many players. Remnant saw the re-introduction of standard-issue weapons such as the M45 Tactical Shotgun and the introduction of a weapons script used primarily by other groups such as numerous UNSC entities and the United Human Dominion, an authoritarian entity with a bigger ego than most groups Raider Dawn has fought, this script system would later die, with either a variant of the RC3 system or a similarly designed system later on in a game that came after Remant. FAMILIAR SETTING Following the closure of Remnant, Theta Eridani, a second spin-off game of the RC series, was set on the same battlefield as that of Raider Conflict II, the Theta Eridani colony. Due to the change of location, players saw the familiar features such as the hills, caves, orbital tether and streets of the Colony, RD was truly back home again. While the map design hadn't changed since Theta's RC2 incarnation, it played differently due to the inclusion of 'proper terrain' rather than the terrain built with parts and wedges of old. This allowed the Raider Dawn defending the city to climb the walls and defend their objective easier, though raids would most often than not degrade to multi-level engagements with one side unable to get to the same level, and the other shooting down on those unable to get out of sight. Theta saw the re-introduction of the UNSC Mako-class Transport and the RD ITAAC-class Shuttle, Hearse-class Transport and the Predator-class Corvette. Unfortunately the return of ships was shadowed by an issue regarding pilots unable to see out of the craft, while detrimental, this issue would later see itself fixed, allowing uninterrupted operation of a pilot's craft. OLD BUT NEW PT.1 Raider Conflict III (3.2) was a welcome return to the mainline games of the series, RC3.2 was a blend of the older and newer assets, seeing a game design based heavily upon RC3.1, the new entry of the series saw the setting to be almost a re-imagining of Theta Eridani and Raider Conflict 2, with an urban area located in the centre of the map, being much more spacious than the streets of Theta, almost akin to the urban zones observed in the battlefields of the New Panau colony. The new urban area kept the two-entry design of Theta, with Panau-inspired gate systems, with a scattering of skyscrapers throughout the zone, players saw the familiar appearances of Traxus, Rec. Building and Spaceport. Outside the city, players were introduced to a newly designed collection of dirt roads, green hills, caves, a nearby orbital tether, pioneer settlements and farmland, almost as though someone blended the best of Theta and Polaris IV's scenery into one singular piece of artwork. RC3.2 saw the refinement of the system introduced in the later stages of Theta Eridani's life, resulting in a more stable collection of Gui interfaces for a player to utilise. RC3.2 saw the return of the majority of those left missing from Theta, including the Paris-class Frigate, Gunboats, Bow-class Corvette, Halberd-class Destroyer, Achilles-class Cruiser and the D77H-TC/DAP Pelican variant, to name a few. Raider Conflict 3.2 also saw the re-introduction of many more fan-favourite weapons and vehicles such as the M90 CAWS Shotgun, M90/Automatic variant, M6C, M7S Suppressed SMG and Mobile Command Centre. OLD BUT NEW PT.2 Operation Liberty, what could be considered a contemporary spin-off game of the Raider Conflict series of games, was a new approach (for RD) to the two-teams-fighting idea, was more grounded game, with an arid landscaped featuring dunes, a city, abandoned industrial facilities, and two outposts sat in the middle of nowhere, sounds familiar doesn't it? Ignoring the two outposts, it would seem that Remnant and Operation: Liberty are in some way connected, this could be somewhat of a parallel to that of Blood Gulch and Valhalla featured in Halo CE and Halo 3 which are related to the other in one fashion or another. Liberty was a more 'Arma' approach, probably because Bank and a few others continued to be annoying about a game in that design style, both teams were kept with wheeled transports, this time in a unique tan colour, and later an upscaled Falcon utility helicopter, not seen since they were phased out of use from the island training facility located in the middle of an ocean back on Polaris IV. Both teams were given periodic objectives, usually to assassinate some big-shot holed up in conveniently present structures across the area.